Julianne Buescher
thumb|300px|Julianne Buescher Julianne Buescher performed her first Henson character on the TV series Dinosaurs. Since then, she's become a Los Angeles based Henson regular, performing hundreds of characters in such shows as Sesame Street, Muppets Tonight, Muppet Classic Theater, Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree, The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, and in Creature Shop projects including The Country Bears, George of the Jungle, and Frances (as Gloria and Albert). Non Henson projects include the "Smile Time" episode of Angel (as Flora). Most recently, Julianne can be seen as an original member of "Jim Henson's Puppet Improv". She is also one of the few performers utilizing the Henson Digital Performance System, bringing real-time digital puppets to life. "Dawn the Fairy" travels the globe, introducing this new form of puppetry. Julianne is also an award-winning actor, singer, voice-over artist, indie-filmmaker, illustrator, and writer. She received a Drama Logue Award and Ovation Nomination for creating the role of "Inez" in the musical "Tight Quarters." Her self-produced short film "Resculpting Venus: A Comedy about Breast Cancer" is a Best Narrative winner. Julianne also voice-matches many stars, looping Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Kate Beckinsale in Click, Joan Cusack in Chicken Little, Halle Barry in Catwoman, Jennifer Lopez in Shall We Dance, Naomie Harris in the Pirates of the Carribean 2 video game, and many others. Credits *''Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree'' Beverly Mouse (puppet/voice), (also cameo as a dancer) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' Wizard as Green Lady/Chicken (face/voices) *''Sesame Street'' Seasons 23, 24, and 25: Sherry Netherland (original performer of puppet/voice), Blecka the Grouch, Clucky Clucky Chicken, The Cook singing "Most Important Meal", First Female "Yip Yip" Alien, many many others *''Macy's Day Parade'' Grover (puppet only) *''Dinosaurs:'' Robbie (eyes), Roy (arms), The Baby (arms- final season), Ansel (face), Aubrey Molehill (face), Crazy Lou (face), Elder No. 3 (face), Ethyl (occasional, face), Katie (face), Mindy (face/voice), Monica deVertebrae (face), Shopper (puppet/voice), Sitcom Wife (puppet/voice), many other hand puppets and characters *''Muppet Classic Theater:'' Yolanda the Rat and many others *''Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''A New Baby in My House: Queen Quinella (puppet/voice/singing) *Muppets on Wheels, 'Muppets: Things That Fly: All Female Characters (puppet/voice/singing) *The Muppet Show Live:' Scooter (puppet), Sheep (puppet/voice), Others *'Pizza Hut Commercials' *'Jerry Lewis Telethon' Snowth (puppet/voice), Sal's right hand/legs *Muppets Tonight'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola'' Bambalona (puppet/voice), and Weasel in the Animal Band (puppet/voice/singing) Creature Shop/Henson Characters: *''The Country Bears: Tennessee O'Neil (face/original track voice) *George of the Jungle: Mama Ape, various animals *Indian in the Cupboard: Rat *Dawn the Fairy: (face/voice) one of the first real-time digital puppets: performed at special events worldwide (and a version in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) *''Frances: Gloria (puppet/face/voice), Albert (face/voice) *Jim Henson's Puppet Improv: Original Cast Member *'Nissin Cup O' Noodles' Commercials: Mama Caveman (face) *'L.A. Times''' film career trailer for "Puppeteers": Cowgirl (puppet/voice), Tiger teammember Other puppeteering: *''Angel: "Smile Time" - Flora (puppet/voice) *"The Mr. Potato-Head Show": Potato Bug (puppeteer/voice/singing), and others (cameos as Bond Girl and Flower Lady) *''Geo-Kids: 1st season series, Bobby Bushbaby (original puppeteer/voice) *''Riders in the Sky'' TV series: Annie Oak (puppeteer only), Teachers Pet (puppeteer/voice), Mother Burp, Sexy Cactus, and others *''Cousin Skeeter'': Nicole (puppeteer/original track voice) *McDonalds Commercials: for "Dinosaurs" *''Venus on the Harddrive'' Fox Pilot: Venus (face) External Links * Official Site * imdb Buescher, Julianne